powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Motion Blast
The ability to launch a massive wave of energy/matter at a target. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Also Called * Giant Beam Emission * Wave Motion Attack/Beam/Gun Capabilities The user can emit/release an enormous and destructive wave of energy at a desired target and most likely destroy the surrounding area. Applications *Energy Wave Emission Associations *Arcing Blasts * Attack Powers * Charged Attacks * Concussion Beams * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Giant Ball Projection * Magic * Oversized Attacks * Wave Emission * Wave Manipulation Limitations * As it's not a precision attack, large-scale destruction is practically guaranteed. * Requirements maybe costly or it maybe a one-off. * May require time-consuming charging and recharging. Known Users Known Weapons * Blast-o-Matic (Donkey Kong 64) * System Destroyer (Gall Force) * Blade of Olympus (God of War) * Planetary Annihilator (Futurama) * The Heavy Barrel (Heavy Barrel) * Infinity Buster (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Cyclone (Sonic Adventure 2); via Power Laser * Egg Walker (Sonic Adventure 2); via Power Laser * Eclipse Cannon (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Yamato's Wave Motion Gun (Space Battleship Yamato) * Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Wave Motion Cannon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery File:Meltdowner.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) using her Meltdowner, which is a "Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon". Asura_Wrath_Cannon.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) firing a massive beam of Wrath Mantra. Omni-Big-cosmic.png|Way Big (Ben 10) firing a massive beam of concentrated cosmic energy. File:Train_Railgun_Burst.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing his Railgun Burst to fire a blast of intensely concentrate electromagnetic energy. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire off a tremendous blast of spiritual electricity. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing Getsuga Tenshō, a torrent of spiritual energy slashing through anything in its path. File:Saigo_no_Getsuga_Tenshō_Mugetsu.gif|... Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: Mugetsu to unleash a very powerful wave of jet-black spiritual energy blade... File:Getsuga_Jūjishō.png|...and Getsuga Jūjishō to fire a crossing wave that easily dispersed Candice's Electrocution and severed her arm. Golem Thunder Beam.gif|The Golem (Castlevania Judgement) using Thunder Beam to fire a massive wave of electricity from his mouth. File:Cross_Marks_Wave.png|Some Cross Marks (Code:Breaker) have the ability, Wave Motion, which they indiscriminately release a stream of energy from their mouths. File:Tyki_Mikk_Vacuum_Blast.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) using his Choose ability to reject atmospheric air in a specific area, firing it off in a very destructive and widespread blast. File:Danny_ghost_devastating_ray.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) fires a charged Ghost Ray. File:Superman_Super_Heatvision.png|Superman (DC Comics) was capable of incinerating planets with his Heat Vision, when he absorbed half the sun's energy. Wave Motion Blast by Wildfire.jpeg|Wildfire (DC Comics) unleashing a large amount of Anti-matter during his fight with Alastor Faud. DK64_Blast-O-Matic.png|King K. Rool (Donkey Kong 64) preparing the Blast-o-Matic, a massive raygun powerful enough to destroy Donkey Kong Island. Dragonball-Episode008 304.jpg|Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) fires his MAX Power Kamehameha, a beam powerful enough to destroy entire mountains and the Earth's moon. File:Kamehameha_vs._Galick_Gun.png|Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) firing their Kamehameha and Galick Gun, respectively, powerful waves of energy capable of destroying a planet. Final_Flash_14.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) firing his heavily charged Final Flash. 211697Kamehameha03.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) fires his Solar Kamehameha, so named because it has the power to obliterate an entire solar system. Giant Fire.JPG|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) uses his Gigantic Flame to exhale a massive burst of fire. Vegito_Final_Kamehameha.jpg|Vegito (Dragon Ball Super) firing the massive Final Kamehameha. Firing.jpg|Naturon Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) fires his Dragon Kamehameha, a much larger version of the basic Kamehameha. Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar.jpg|Using Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) unleashes a massive burst of mixed fire and lightning, powerful enough to cross the entire distance of Tenrou Island. Acnologia's_Roar.gif|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) unleashing a massive breath attack, powerful enough to obliterate Tenrou Island and leave a massive crater. Planetary_Annihilator.png|The Planetary Annihilator (Futurama) fires an intense energy beam that incinerates anything it touches and increase in diameter as it travels further. Olympian_Sword_Beam.gif|Using the Blade of Olympus, Zeus (God of War) fires a massive wave of energy powerful enough to kill every soldier in Rhodes. Mega_Smasher.gif|The Guyver (Guyver) charging his Mega-Smasher, a particle cannon powerful enough to gouge through a mountain. Manchester_Black_Telekinetic_Blast.gif|Manchester Black (Superman vs. the Elite) firing a massive beam of psychic energy, powerful enough to pierce through mountains and even injure Superman. File:Kaze_no_Kizu.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) using his Kaze no Kizu to fire off a powerful wave of demonic energy that can slay 100 demons in one strike... File:Inuyasha_Backlash_Wave.gif|...Bakuryūha, which combines Kaze no Kizu with his enemy's attack to create a deadly wave of energy. File:Dragon_Hammer.gif|When he had four Shikon Jewel shards embedded in his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYusha) could channel their power to unleash his Dragon Hammer, releasing a destructive wave of energy that rivaled Inuyasha's Wind Scar... File:Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|...and when he possessed seven Shikon Jewel shards, he was able to channel their power into his Banryū to fire off his Heat Blast, cancelling out Inuyasha's Wind Scar... Banryū Flash.gif|...and Having beheaded 1,000 humans and 1,000 demons, Bankotsu's Banryū became a demonic weapon. This, combined with the power of the Shikon Jewels in his weapon, allowed Bankotsu to channel the layers of power to unleash his Banryū Flash, a powerful wave of energy that was capable of completely overwhelming Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Bakusaiga_Energy_Wave.jpg|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) releasing the corrosive aura of his Bakusaiga in a massive wave. File:Gamera_Mana_Blast.png|Gamera (Kaiju series) can summon Mana Energy from the Earth, before unleashing it in the form of his Ultimate Plasma. Only One.png|Adam Davenport (Lab Rats) preparing the Blast Wave, a wave of energy powerful enough to destroy buildings and induce seismic activity. Kawakami_Style_Star_Destroyer.jpg|Momoyo Kawakami (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!) preparing the Kawakami Style Star Destroyer, an energy beam powerful enough to destroy a planet. File:Cyclops_Arcing_blast.png|Empowered by the Phoenix Force, Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel Comics) unleashes a massive optic beam. Ultron_Sigma's_Demise.gif|Empowered by the Infinity Stones, Mega Man X (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) fires a massive energy beam from the Infinity Buster to destroy Ultron-Sigma. File:Zero_Laser_SSB4.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) uses the Zero Laser to fire a massive beam of energy. File:Twilight_Maic_Blast.gif|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using a powerful and expanding magic blast in her fight against Lord Tirek. Tailed Beast Cannon.png|Mecha-Naruto (Naruto) firing the massive Nine-Tails Chakra Bomb. File:Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) using Extreme Decapitating Airwaves to fire off very destructive waves of sound and air. File:Great_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave.JPG|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) using Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave to create a massive surge of water that crushes everything in a widespread area. File:Gyūki_using_Tailed_Beast_Ball.gif|Gyūki (Naruto) firing an uncompressed Tailed Beast Ball in the form of a gigantic explosive wave, capable of leveling an entire valley. Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Kurama (Naruto) compresses his Tailed Beast Ball in his mouth and then fires it in the form of a massive energy beam. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) utilizing its A.T. Field-made arm into a very powerful and destructive shock wave. Ace_using_Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using his Hiken (Fire Fist) technique to fire a massive wave of fire, powerful enough to destroy an entire fleet of ships. File:El_Thor.jpg|Enel (One Piece) releasing powerful blasts of electricity in forms of widespread waves. File:Hadō_Elbow.gif|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using Hadō Elbow to create a powerful burst of shock wave that causes destruction from afar. File:Goe_Goe_no_Mi.jpg|El Drago (One Piece) using his Goe Goe no Mi to scream out a powerful beam of sound that can destroy anything in its path, though it can be reflected. Boros Chest Blast.gif|Boros (One-Punch Man) can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire large energy blasts from the eye in his chest with great destructive power... Collapsing_Star_Roaring_Cannon.gif|...and while in his Meteoric Burst form, he can launch his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. Incarnate.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) using his Incineration Cannons to fire a massive wave of heat. File:Lugia_using_Aeroblast.png|Lugia (Pokémon) using Aeroblast to project a powerful air vortex blast. File:Lucario_blasts_Aura_Storm.png|Lucario (Pokémon) using Aura Storm to fire a massive wave of aura. Misty's_Gyarados_Hyper_Beam.png|Gyarados (Pokémon) using Hyper Beam to fire a massive energy beam. File:Upgraded_Brionac_Spear.png|Keith Silver (Project ARMS) firing his Brionac Spear, a very deadly and destructive particle beam. Sonic Power Laser.png|Tails and Dr. Eggman (Sonic Adventure 2) firing the Power Laser, a massive, multi-colored energy beam. Apocalypse_Blast.jpg|The Unbeatable Foe (Sonic the Comic) unleashes its Apocalypse Blast, a breath weapon powerful enough to destroy an entire Zone of Mobius. Eclipse Cannon.gif|When powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds, the Eclipse Cannon (Sonic the Hedgehog) can fire energy beams capable of piercing stars and destroying entire planets. SA2 SpaceColony EpicCannon.png|Even when powered by only six Chaos Emeralds, the Eclipse Cannon (Sonic the Hedgehog) is powerful enough to destroy half of the moon. Dark_Gaia_smash.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) fires a massive energy beam from its chest. File:Yamato_wave_motion_gun.jpg|Yamato (Space Battleship Yamato) firing its Wave Motion Gun, which is the signature weapon that gave this ability its name. Alchemax CEO Quantum Beam.gif|The Alchemax CEO (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) firing a massive beam of quantum energy. File:Shinkuu-hadoken_tvc1.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) using one of his trademark attacks, the Shinku Hadoken, a powerful beam of Ki that can strike multiple times and destroy weaker projectiles. Mario_Finale.jpg|Mario (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.) projects the Mario Finale, a massive two-pronged wave of fire. File:Chiro_Monkey_Fu.png|Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) is able to channel it in the form his Monkey Fu as he is gifted with the energy of the Power Primate. File:Subspace_Gunship.png|The Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) fires a very powerful blast that can infinitely rend space, sending everything it hits into the void of subspace. Vash_Angel_Arm.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) preparing his Angel Arm, a massive cannon that fires an energy blast powerful enough to obliterate a city. File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Osiris the Heavenly Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Super Conductor Wave: Thunder Force to fire off a powerful heavenly lightning blast. As.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) firing the Spirit Gun Mega, a large beam of spirit energy. File:Lucario_Aura_Sphere.gif|Lucario (Pokémon) using "Aura Sphere", also known as "Wave Bomb". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Galleries